Cole
The Terran Beorn who the Russian government supposedly genetically modified at birth called Cole '''does not exist. He is merely a conspiracy theory spewed by crazy fools. If you hear of anyone attempting to reveal this supposed soldier (who does not exist, we remind you.) contact your local authorities and the SVR RF will make sure they are pacified accordingly. Reception for this character has been TBA With that aside, '''Cole is a Terran Beorn originating from a Beorn Hallow located deep in Sibera. This Hallow was soon found by the SVR RF and turned into a breeding ground for Beorn soldiers. Out of the 712 Beorns created through this program only two managed to survive, thanks to a sample of Zeonian Beorn blood retrieved. One of these Beorns became the leader of the newly formed extraterrestrial and abnormal defence force Otryad. Appearance Cole is a Beorn, although a heavy modified one. He stands abnormally tall and his body is a crisscross of technology and organics. His fur is gunmetal grey while his cybernetic parts are done in chrome. His eyes are in the shapes of snowflakes, although they seem to differ even between each eye. Personality Cole's whole life is protecting Russia and because of that he is simply godawful at social interactions, causing an emotional rift between him and the rest of his team. Despite this he is extremely effective on the battlefield both as a commander and a fighter. He is extremely apathetic towards his enemies and seems to turn a bit of a blind eye to his superiours in the Russian Government. It's almost like they have something on him... Due to a mix of his strong patriotism and the aforementioned social awkwardness Cole does not play well with other heroes not in Otryad. Abilities ' ''Cyborg: '''approximately 40% of Cole's bodymass is mechanical, most of it internal but some of it very obvious such as his "backpack", his left forearm and one of his ears. These cybernetics server a variety of functions including linking him to the Russian intelligence network, armouring him and allowing him to use the... '''Fission Cannon: '''A powerful, arm-mounted weapon that Cole usually keeps on his back until it is needed. When equipped it fires bolts of a material known as Kapultium. The Kapultium is charged with electricity which causes it to detonate upon impact with anything, creating a sphere that stuns everything inside (or worse if the voltage is high enough). This weapon can be finetuned in a variety of ways allowing it to fire a focused beam, create an energy whip, a blowtorch like short-range electrical burst and a spike of energy. '''Energize: '''Cole is bestowed with the natural ability to generate techno-organic nanites that apply themselves to anything that requires power and morph into its energy source. He uses this to sustain his mechanical parts as well as overload electric systems. History TBA Relationships Izverg Ahh Liliya Nokaut Fatalitus Blizz Gallery TBA Trivia * Cole's weapon, the Fission Cannon, is of course a reference to the Transformer villain Megatron's weapon, the Fusion Cannon. * Design wise Cole takes inspiration from the aforementioned Megatron as well as DOOM's Cyberdemons and Piston from Borderlands 2. * Cole was originally made by Fantendo user SpookSounds but a while after they resigned themselves from writing for the Fantendoverse Crunch adopted and heavily modified the character. Category:Terran Beorns